An Evil So Great-ONESHOT!
by chachingmel123
Summary: A Reincarnated is reborn as none other than Harry Potter. When Dumbledore looked into the eyes of Harry Potter on the night of the Potter's murder, he didn't see a baby. He saw someone that he could not control so he 'fixed' him. Of course this backfires horribly on him years later. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

An Evil So Great

A Reincarnated is reborn as none other than Harry Potter. When Dumbledore looked into the eyes of Harry Potter on the night of the Potter's murder, he didn't see a baby. He saw someone that he could not control so he 'fixed' him. Of course this backfires horribly on him years later.

Updated: 21/04/2016

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Devin Cox, was 27 when he died.

The man had a steady income, a great house and could afford to take days off of work and not to mention he had the most wonderful set of parent's any person could wish for.

His life was perfect.

Well almost perfect.

A close friend of his, had recently required a stalker, who really freaked her out, she kept on finding her personal possessions missing and not to mention the creepy notes she found around her house, talking about they were meant to be together.

Out of the goodness of his own heart, he had agreed to help her, get rid of her stalker by pretending to be her boyfriend and together they staged to be openly seen together as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

During the 'date', Devin had finally caught a glimpse of his friends stalker, who didn't even try to hid himself anymore and just stood there shaking in rage falling for the ploy.

And than he did something stupid.

He went to confront the stalker.

He didn't realise the guy was clearly out of his mind when he approached and before he even realised what was happening.

He was pushed onto the nearby Railway track, it was night time so there was only a few people at the train station and nobody had seen the quick movement.

Devin found himself injured on the train track, he tried to get up when he heard the sound of the unmistakable sound of a train coming, only to find that his foot was stuck underneath a metal bar.

A train was coming his way.

The situation wasn't looking good.

He screamed and shouted for help but the train didn't stop, it came at him hard and fast.

He didn't stand a chance and the train slammed into him, his life flashed before his eyes in his final moments of life before his body was crushed completely underneath the heavy machinery.

A feeling of coldness washed over him before death took him and he found himself hovering in completely darkness before suddenly he was suddenly greeted by an incoming light.

A really bright light that was getting disturbingly, too close for his liking and he tried to use his hands to shield himself but for some reason his body wouldn't listening to him and when he finally reached the end of the tunnel.

A baby scream rung through his ears followed by hands that wrapped around his frame like he was baby and lifted him up with ease.

He couldn't see anything but the scent of blood and baby powered was strong in the air, he wanted to ask what was going on but nothing came out.

All he could here was that baby, it was like the baby was screaming into his ears directly besides him.

"James, say hello to your son" A woman voice said.

He froze as he felt someone different grab hold of him and lift him up.

"Lily, he's got your eyes and the Potter famous hair" A man voice said as he rose an eyebrow.

Why were the people talking to him like he was a baby?

He was no baby!

Was he?

He decided to wait until his vision cleared up to find out where he was.

His vision cleared up as the days went by and little by little, when his sight became half decent, he was shocked to find giant people!

No, not giant people.

He had shrunk!

His eyes met tiny finger that couldn't even grip themselves and his feet were too short.

He had passed out.

Devin did a lot of passing out, in the days to come, purely because of the denial he went through.

Somehow he had become a baby.

Even though his good life had been ripped away from him maybe, there was something positive about this?

Maybe being a Baby wasn't so bad?

For one thing, people waited on you, hand and foot, mainly because you couldn't do anything by yourself.

All he had to do was eat and sleep.

He quickly hated his new lifestyle a week later, when he found he couldn't even control his own bladder no matter how much he tried to and he was forced to relive the shame over and over again.

And to make matter worse, he hadn't realised exactly who he was until he laid eyes on a much younger version of Sirius Black who was trying to make him call him 'PadFoot' and the man was looking at him like he was seeing his best friend James.

How the hell, did he end up as Harry Potter of all people!?

Once the realisation came to him, everything just clicked in his mind.

The sticks, the striking green eyes of his new mother, the magical toys that he had owned.

With despair came determination, perhaps he could stop the Potters from dying and he would have to meet the Dudley's?

So Devin tried his best to warn his new family about Peter betrayal and trying to make them move house but it was a very hard thing to do when all that came out of his mouth where babies noises and the adults around him refused to take him seriously and kept on 'cooing' at how cute he was.

Nobody found it strange when he would always glare and bite Peter whenever Peter came around and tried to pick him up.

Devin couldn't believe that Wizards could be so thick when it came to trying to get a point across, Devin had even tried writing it down but they thought he was just writing childish gabber.

But the first month, he had pretty much gave up and just waited for Voldemort to walk through the front door with his stick of doom coming his way.

He didn't think, his 'parents' death would affect him at all until he saw Lily trying to protect him as much as she could before Voldemort had came through the door, after finishing off James.

Lily tears and screams had really hit home and he found that he had grown emotionally attached to her, so seeing her body getting hit with the killing curse and flop down lifelessly made him curse the very day Voldemort had been born.

He looked at Lily body before picking himself up and got himself ready to charge at the Dark Lord even though he know he wouldn't get very far.

"Do you hate me?" Voldemort taunted, seeing the hate in the toddler's eyes before cracking a crazy smile and said.

"Don't worry, I'll reunite you with them soon. Avada Kedavra"

The killing curse hit him and Voldemort grinned before his grin turned into shock as the Killing curse bounced off the one year old and back to him.

Voldemort howled in rage before his spirit was separated from his body but not before latching a bit of his already destroyed soul into the scar now embedded in Harry's head due to the killing curse.

Harry would later curse himself for falling unconscious because he could have done something to stop Sirius from going after Peter and giving him without a second though to Hagrid Rubeus who worshipped Albus Dumbledore like a god and did whatever the old man told him too.

Harry had woken up, only to find that Dumbledore was approaching the door which will be his new personal hell for the many years to come.

He gave out a cry to get the old man attention, but soon found out, that it was the wrong thing to do when a wand was suddenly pointed at him.

Albus Dumbledore, looked down at him with fear.

The moment, Albus locked eyes with the toddler, he know that the boy was no normal child.

His original plan of having the boy stay with magic hating muggles so that he could appoint himself as the boy magically guardian and start dipping into the Potter Fortune to fund the Order and other necessary things was quickly going out of the window.

It was like he was staring failure straight in the face.

To him Harry needed to be broken into a submissive tool to use, he planned on subjecting the boy to hell so that the boy would be so grateful to him that he would be willing to risk his life for the greater good.

Meaning him.

But staring into those were so strong willed eyes, that it spoke of intelligence that no child should have, made him frown, he know he had to do something.

Even if the boy was treated like a house elf, the boy would not risk his life needless for the Wizard World, if left unchecked.

Albus thought those eyes were all wrong, to him the boy purpose in life was to become a tool for the Wizard World.

So he raised his wand, he swore he saw a flash of fear in the toddlers eyes as he did see so and said.

"I'm sorry Harry but the Wizard World need's you"

And cast a spell, that in years to come, he would come to regret.

The reincarnation mind was disconnected to his body instantly, only to be replaced by _something_.

The thing in his place acted just like a regular clueless toddler, Albus gave him a look of sadness, not guilt or shame for what he had done but sadness that it had to come to this and then proceeded to put the toddler on the doorstep to hell before knocking and disappearing to help himself to the Potter vault.

The real Harry wanted screamed in betrayal, who know Albus could be such a bastard!?

The old man didn't even look ashamed when he had stripped away everything he had.

On that day, he swore he had would kill Albus dummy and then take revenge.

He didn't care how long it would take, even in death Albus would not escape his wrath.

For eleven years, he had watched the _thing_ live out his life, he had watched Albus come in through the door whenever something magically happened and put more blocks on his magical core while 'persuading' the Durleys to treat the _thing_ in his place worse than they already did and how they needed to beat the 'freakiness out of him'.

He was shocked.

The book never covered any of this and the more he watched the more he was seething in anger.

At least there was one good thing about being disconnected from his own body.

He had met the Horcrux and had gladly taken the monstrosity down, making the scar on his forehead appear faded.

Spells were used to make sure he stayed short and thin for the rest of his childhood, he now know, how Severus Snape felt when he saw Harry Potter in the canon story line for the first time.

'Harry Potter' was the sign of something precious being lost and he had rejoiced every time, Snape torment the thing in his place.

And another thing.

The thing so called 'friends' were idiots.

Ron Wesley went out of his way to make sure 'Harry' was stupid and Hermione Granger was just a know it all, book worm who couldn't keep her noses out of anything.

No wonder, trouble always found 'Harry' when he had been programmed to try and fit in and almost got himself killed, almost taking the real Harry along with him.

For years, he had watched 'Harry' go through one life threating even to another, following Dumbledore like a true puppet, being branded as the 'golden boy' who was the perfect Gryffindor while the rest of the Hogwarts either wanted to worship him or murder him.

But he was patient.

He would get a chance to regain his body.

His chance came when 'Harry' was portkeyed to a graveyard to revive Lord snake face.

When Peter preformed the ritual to bring his Master back to life by taking some of his blood.

What Peter didn't know was that the ritual had another effect, it brought back any lingering spirits that still had a body to go back to.

Namely the real Harry Potter.

Harry seized his chance when he felt an incredible energy around him and throw himself back into his body and immediately want to look for Dumbledore pawn who was shocked to see another him appear out of nowhere but before the Pawn could even mutter a word.

Harry had grabbed the _things by the_ throat and had chocked it too death, releasing his body from Dumbledore hold.

Peter didn't see how Harry Potter began to squirm like he was being attacked before his eyes went dull.

Voldemort rose from the cauldron in his new hideous body, the size of a small child.

His freedom only lasted for a minute because in a shocking display of wordless magic.

Harry called his wand back and before Voldemort or Peter could react, he whispered the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra"

Two extremely strong killing curses shot out of his wand one after another in quick succession, his wand changed as if morphing itself to it's true Master personality.

It became solid black with strange snake carving embedded in it.

Voldemort and Peter couldn't get out of the way in time before both curses hit, they both roared in pain as Peter felt like he was burning from the inside while Voldemort felt like insects were invading his new body, eating everything in their way.

Both of their bodies slumped down dead onto the graveyard floor.

Harry didn't even spare the two bodies a look before vanishing them.

He had let out a small laugh and before he know it, he was laughing like an insane person.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** "

He was free!

He than quickly stopped laughing.

The swift in mood would have many take a step back.

 _Now what to do, now that I am free?_ He thought.

And scene!

Just a quick one-shot. It's about 12 am in the morning in Britain and I have yet to get some sleep, just had to write this up. Please tell me what you think. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	3. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
